The Champion of the Yasal Islands
by JudgeSceptiled
Summary: Follow Adrian, Cora, Franz, and Gloria as they travel through the Fan-made region of Yasal and discover new friends. The question is, can anybody defeat the ultimate Champion of Yasal? No Anime characters are used in this. The region is Fan-made and there are NO new Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

The Challenger had a feeling of great relief as he had just defeated the 4th and final member of the Elite Four. The Champion now stood in front of him in the large room where all of the battles had taken place. The very grand white hall had 5 seats all lined up together at the top of a set of stairs with an out of place grassy field in the middle of it.

The Champion walked down the stairs and said, "Those were some interesting battles. I've enjoyed watching you take on both Yasal Leagues. It is time now for me to battle you so you had better get ready to rumble!"

The Challenger said nothing and walked to his side of the arena and stood patiently while the Champion walked to his side after a slight delay.

The referee then said, "This battle will be a formal battle between the Champion and the Challenger. Each side will use six Pokemon. The first side where all Pokemon are unable to battle will be the side that loses. Both the Champion and the Challenger may substitute Pokemon as they see fit. The Champion will send out his Pokemon first and the Challenger will get the first move. Begin!"

The Champion said, "Golduck let's go!"

Golduck made a spectacular entrance and stood confidently on his side of the field standing in the middle of a whirlpool.

The Challenger said, "Venusaur you're up!"

Golduck and Venusaur stood at their respective sides of the field awaiting their trainers' orders.

The Challenger said, "Venusaur use Energy Ball!"

The Champion said, "Counter it with Whirlpool!"

The Whirlpool that the Golduck was standing on absorbed the Energy Ball and encircled Venusaur.

The Champion said, "Now use Focus Blast!"

Golduck jumped expertly over the Whirlpool and shot a Focus Blast at the struggling Venusaur and scored a direct hit.

The Challenger said, "Get out of there using Hidden Power!"

Venusaur's Hidden Power cleared the Whirlpool only to find Energy Ball hitting it back. Golduck then launched an Ice Beam automatically and Venusaur was defeated.

The referee said, "Venusaur is unable to battle, Golduck wins!"

The Challenger started worrying. If Venusaur hadn't even scored a hit on Golduck, then he was in trouble.

The Challenger said, "Hawlucha you're up!"

Hawlucha stood with its arms ready to block any attack from Golduck.

The Champion said, "Now use Whirlpool!"

Hawlucha dodged the Whirlpool automatically and the Challenger said, "Now use Flying Press!" Golduck wasn't ready for the attack so Golduck went flying backwards but landed gracefully on its feet.

The Champion said, "I'm impressed by the speed of that Flying Press. That doesn't mean that Golduck won't have an answer however. Golduck use Focus Blast followed by Ice Beam!" The Focus Blast now had a frosty aura surrounding it that seemed to make the Focus Blast even bigger. Hawlucha dodged it but was hit directly by it and was taken down in one hit.

The referee said, "Hawlucha is unable to battle, Golduck wins!"

The Champion said, "Golduck go ahead and take a break right now. I'm impressed by your Pokemon just how I was while watching you battle the Elite 4. You need to step up your game if you are to defeat me. Haryiama let's go!"

The Challenger thought about who to use, _Hawlucha was taken down already and so was Venusaur. I think this Pokemon might be the best bet._

The Challenger said, "Scizor let's go!" Scizor floated slightly above the ground ready to combat against Hariyama. Hariyama seemed very calm and ready to battle with its hands held protectively in a similar stance to what Hawlucha was doing.

The Challenger said, "Scizor use Air Slash!" Air Slash hit Hariyama directly, but Hariyama remained in its same position because of the block that it had made with its massive hands.

The Champion said, "Hariyama use Payback!" Payback was an attack that Scizor wasn't ready for and Scizor took unnecessary damage.

The Challenger said, "Use Bullet Punch and get away quick!" Scizor's Bullet Punch made contact but Scizor's getaway was stopped when Hariyama grabbed its leg on its way out.

The Champion said, "Hariyama use Close Combat!" Hariyama sprung into action with a lot more speed than it had in the past. Hariyama hit Scizor all over with its hands and feet and Scizor was really tiring down by this point. The Champion said, "Your Scizor is very durable. You should be proud that Scizor is your Pokemon."

The Challenger was trying his best not to be distracted by the conversation even though he knew that the intent of the Champion wasn't to distract from the battle. The Challenger said, "Scizor use Giga Impact!" Scizor glowed and prepared for impact but was met again by Hariyama's hand.

The Champion said, "Finish this off with Vital Throw!" Vital Throw threw Scizor into the wall behind the Challenger. Scizor slid to the ground unable to battle further.

The referee said, "Scizor is unable to battle, Hariyama wins!"

It was at this point that the Challenger noticed the big screen above the match to his right. It showed the outline of Venusaur, Hawlucha, and Scizor on the side with his picture and it showed a faded but visible Golduck on the other side and a very bold Hariyama. Those meant that Venusaur, Hawlucha, and Scizor were out and that Golduck wasn't out right now, but was still able to battle and that Hariyama was currently being used in battle.

The Challenger was losing Pokemon a lot faster than he would have liked. He only had half of his team left and they generally didn't appreciate fighting types. He took a gamble and sent out his Crawdaunt. Simultaneously, the Champion returned his Hariyama and sent out his Staraptor. Crawdaunt opened and closed his claws a few times to get warmed up as Staraptor flew a couple laps.

The Challenger said, "Crawdaunt use Aqua Jet!"

Crawdaunt zoomed up into the air to meet Staraptor and the Champion said, "Counter it with Return!" Staraptor's Return was a more powerful attack and still had the speed to collide with Crawdaunt's Aqua Jet. After the impact, Crawdaunt went flying down straight to the ground but landed on its feet while Staraptor spun a few times in air but was able to get a hold of itself.

The Challenger said, "Crawdaunt try using Dark Pulse!" The Champion said, "Now use Brave Bird!" Dark Pulse seemed to not affect Staraptor as Brave Bird slammed into the now weakened Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt still managed to stay on its feet.

The Champion didn't waste any time and said, "Now use Close Combat!" Staraptor acted much the same way that Hariyama did with its Close Combat as Crawdaunt went flying to the exact same spot on the wall.

The referee said, "Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Staraptor wins!"

The Challenger recalled Staraptor and was getting really upset by this point. He was used to winning most of his Pokemon battles and struggling this much was very unusual for him. The Challenger then sent out his Glaceon. The Champion recalled Staraptor and sent out a Mightyena.

The Challenger said, "Glaceon use Ice Beam!" Ice Beam zoomed along and The Champion said, "Use Sucker Punch!" Mightyena moved around the Ice Beam with great speed and hit Glaceon directly. Glaceon was able to land softly. Glaceon didn't appreciate the attack and was now getting angrier with Mightyena.

The Challenger said, "Use Signal Beam on the ground!" The Champion said, "Sucker Punch again!"

Signal Beam bounced off of the ground and hit Mightyena in mid-attack. The Champion recalled Mightyena and said, "I might need you again later, so rest up. I have to say that I'm impressed that you are coming up with these attacks to counter my Pokemon. You won't have many clever strategies to stop Infernape however!" Infernape came out her Pokeball running really fast and stopped right in front of Glaceon's face.

The Challenger said, "Use Shadow Ball!" Infernape did perfect backwards somersaults to dodge and the Champion said, "Use Flare Blitz!" Flare Blitz hit Glaceon head on and sent Glaceon soaring back past the Challenger.

The referee said, "Glaceon is unable to battle, Infernape wins!"

The Challenger had his last Pokemon left, so he sent out his powerhouse. Garchomp stood angrily and glared at Infernape with an unusual look of contempt.

The Champion said, "Infernape use Mach Punch!" Garchomp used Iron Tail automatically and launched Infernape into the air and finished off Infernape with a Dragon Claw.

The referee said, "Infernape is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!"

The Champion said, "That's what I like to see. A Pokemon that can respond to attacks without having to listen to a command issued to it. Mightyena you're on again! Now use Play Rough!"

Mightyena charged straight for Garchomp and Garchomp stopped Mightyena short with an Earthquake that launched Mightyena up into the air and crashing into the ground.

The referee said, "Mightyena is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!"

The Champion said, "Your Garchomp truly is an impressive Pokemon. You better hope that Garchomp can keep up with this Pokemon. Go Jolteon!" Jolteon stood cautiously watching Garchomp awaiting Garchomp's actions.

The battle was a very unique battle in that neither Jolteon or Garchomp took any orders from their trainers. They battled in an amazing way that showed a real connection and a definite high I.Q. in terms of battling.

The Challenger saw that Garchomp was struggling slightly despite the massive type advantage. The Challenger said, "Garchomp use Earthquake!"

The Champion finally spoke and said, "Jolteon jump on Garchomp to avoid it!" Jolteon stood on Garchomp's head and looked around nervously at the Earthquake surrounding it.

The Challenger saw an opportunity and said, "Garchomp fall on your back!" Garchomp was swift but Jolteon was even faster. Before Garchomp could get up, Jolteon shot one last Signal Beam at Garchomp and Garchomp didn't get up again.

The referee said, "Garchomp is unable to battle, Jolteon is the winner which means that the Champion is the victor!" The Elite 4 clapped politely except for the cowboy-looking guy on the far left.

The Champion asked the Challenger, "Would you mind coming into my office for a few minutes. I really quite enjoyed our battle and I would like to talk to you for a few minutes about something."

The Challenger sighed. He had lost this battle that he had been preparing for for such a very long time. The disappointment was larger than he thought it would've been. He was glad that Garchomp had stopped him from looking like a complete failure.

The door to the office was behind the Champion's seat. The Champion's office had all sorts of awards and trophies in protective cases around the room. Several filing cabinets, a couple computers, a desk, and a couple of comfortable-looking sofas made up most of the room. A Typhlosion was sleeping lying down on one of the couches. The Champion scratched the Typhlosion on the head before he sat behind his desk. He said, "Go ahead and sit down." The Challenger did as he was told. It was really weird to be having an official conversation like this with somebody that wasn't much older than himself.

The Champion started, "I was rather impressed with all of your Pokemon today, especially Garchomp. I know that you are probably very disappointed with your loss and you are probably blaming yourself. You have to remember that I know the ins and outs of all Pokemon unlike most people out there. I would like to offer you a job as a special trainer in a facility that should be opening very soon. What do you say about that? You don't seem to talk very much."

The Challenger said, "I've just been very distracted and focused because of our battle. I don't think I'll take you up on that offer to be a special trainer however."

The Champion asked, "Why not?"

The Challenger said, "I lost a lot of self-esteem losing that battle today and I don't know if I'll be up for it. On top of that, I want to continue traveling with my Pokemon. I can see untapped potential within all of them and I know I can break through the veil."

The Champion said, "I totally understand. The position is ready for you if you ever want to come back and accept it. Since you are traveling however, I want to ask you for a favor."

The Challenger said, "Sure, what is it?"

The Champion said, "There is a man that I had to stop from conquering Johto a few years ago and he hasn't been seen since then. Recently he was seen here in the Yasal Islands which worries me. I want you to try and find out what you can about him and what he is planning to do here. I don't know how he got here because we don't let just anybody come here because of our process. Do you think you can do that?"

The Challenger said, "I think I'll be up for that. Are you sure that I'll be able to beat him?"

The Champion said, "I have a lot of confidence in you. Don't forget that you still managed to defeat the Elite 4 which is a huge feat on its own."

The Challenger said, "I'll go ahead and do that then. Is that everything?"

The Champion said, "Not quite. Here is the number to the hotline of the Pokemon League. Go ahead and have fun traveling with your Pokemon. You're welcome to come back and challenge the League anytime. You don't have to rematch the Elite 4 since you beat them so you get a free ride to me. Call me if you see any suspicious behavior on a larger scale."

The Challenger said nothing and waved on his way out the door. The Elite 4 watched him as he exited the grand white hall. The Champion walked out a minute later and the cowboy asked, "Did you ask him?"

The Champion didn't respond for a second and said, "I asked him, but he declined. He is feeling pretty bad about losing to me."

The Elite 4 seemed to understand as they got up and left the Hall as well. The Champion was left standing there all alone wondering if the Challenger would ever return or respond. He just hoped that a worthy challenger would come soon.

He turned around and went into his office. He sat in his desk chair and pressed a switch that was hidden inside the lamp on his desk. He turned around to see that the wall was replaced with rows of different kinds of Pokeballs. Five rows of six Pokeballs were inserted in different slots. Some were empty because of the Pokemon he was holding. He inserted the Pokemon he had leaving only one empty space. He sat down on the couch next to Typhlosion and started to pet him. He said to his Pokemon, "Well old friend, it looks like our first challenger has come and gone. I hope he'll come back some day."

He might as well have been talking to himself because Typhlosion continued snoozing on the couch. He said, "I think I won't accept any more challengers today. Would you be up for any battles?"

Typhlosion snapped awake after hearing battles and shook her head and went back to sleep. The Champion laughed and looked out of his office window. The great ocean lapped against the rocky base of the Island that he was on. This was the original island he had found 3 years previous and had built and declared a new region here. He returned to his set of Pokeballs and found the Masterball in the bottom right corner. He sent out his Pokemon and said, "Let's go for a fly." They flew off away from the Pokemon League into the sunset (literally). It was quite a strange sight to see such a massive Legendary flying majestically, but people were used to it.

On the next island over, there was a man and two women standing there watching him through binoculars. The man said, "There it is. That's the Pokemon that we've been seeking for years."


	2. Professors, Starters, and Rivals oh my!

**Hello fine phenomenal fancies of fanfiction and welcome to the REAL start of my fanfiction. (I like using F's a lot O_O). That little prologue that you might've just read isn't relevant to the overall plot except for the fact that the champion won and the challenger will reappear so don't forget him. The legendary Pokemon in the Master Ball is a Pokemon that I already have in mind and is slightly unpredictable. The Champion is based off of some of my teams in my past playthroughs of the game and so are some of the Elite 4' is the main character so I hope you like him. Al is irrelevant.**

**If you review, then a little Eevee somewhere around the world will evolve. If you don't, then a Spoink will stop bouncing and it will die.**

Abomasnow looked very worn down against the opposing Darmanitan. The weakness to the fire type was really showing. Darmanitan's trainer looked very confident and Abomasnow's trainer looked even more confident for some strange reason. Abomasnow's trainer grabbed his necklace and Abomasnow started changing form. Soon a howling blizzard covered the field and Darmanitan was defeated by a powerful Water Pulse. Abomasnow's trainer was now the champion of this year's Pokemon League!

Adrian was watching the battle very intently in his room with his little brother Al. Adrian stood up and yelled as soon as Water Pulse hit and Al fell off his chair because he wasn't expecting it.

Adrian said, "Well... that was amazing! I'm glad I'm getting my Pokemon tomorrow, I'm super pumped!"

"How many times can you see 'I'm' in one sentence?" Al asked as he was standing up after he was falling.

Adrian said, "Quite a few. Would you like me to construct a sentence for you?"

Al sighed, Adrian was too smart for his own good sometimes. He didn't understand the concept of sarcasm. Adrian's graduation had happened the previous day and he had won the award of the top of his class. Adrian was 14, so he had just finished with school. Al was only 11, so he couldn't go on his journey for three years.

Adrian said, "Al, you should go into the Pokemon battling field too. It's competitive but I bet it'll be a blast!"

Al had learned to tune out Adrian so he slowly backed out of the room while Adrian continued talking to himself. Adrian turned around a few minutes later to find out that Al had left again. Adrian was used to this so he turned off the TV and decided to get some sleep. He had Butterfrees in his stomach (like butterflies in his stomach)

Adrian woke up the next morning due to the tweeting Starlys that could be heard from outside. He yawned and licked his dry lips before turning and looking at the calendar on the right side of his bed. The calender was an Eeveelutions calendar that he had received for his Birthday just a few months previous. After looking at the calendar for a few seconds, Adrian then realized that it was the day that he got to choose his first Pokemon.

Adrian ran into his large closet and found the clothes that he had set aside for his journey. After Adrian put on his clothes he examined himself in his mirror. He was wearing dark jeans, a navy blue shirt with an orange pocket, and a black vest that he had won in the school trivia competition just a few months previous. He put on his Orange shoes and was walking out the door when realized that he forgot his hat. He ran back to his closet and realized that he hadn't decided on which hat.

Adrian grabbed his black hat with the Ultra Ball on it. When he went downstairs to eat breakfast, Al was already sitting at the table. Al asked, "Where is your normal hat? Is a Pokeball not good enough for you?"

"A Pokeball says that the trainer is normal. I will be an Ultra trainer, not a regular trainer," responded Adrian.

Al said, "I don't know when you got so philosophical. Hate to break it to you, but your letter says that you get your Pokemon at about 11:15. It's about 6:30 right now, so you have some time."

Adrian's last name was 'Zealous', so he was one of the last alphabetically because they chose their Pokemon in a random order. The selection process wasn't known to them, but he knew that the selection p Al didn't have school that day because the term had ended the previous day, so the other students didn't have school. Adrian flipped on the TV because his parents were at work. He flipped the channel until he came onto his favorite channel: The Pokemon Guide. The Pokemon Guide starred Y.J. who was a young adult who seemed to know everything about everything. Today, Y.J. was going over Skiddo and Gogoat. Adrian couldn't help but smile at the Skiddo and Gogoat that he was focusing on. Skiddo ran around Y.J. crazily while Gogoat stood by watching carefully.

The two brothers didn't have much else to do, they watched TV. Most of what they watched that day was a fighting-type tournament. Adrian commented, "All these fighting types are awesome and impressive. I wouldn't mind getting a fighting type today."

Al said," There are 718 Pokemon if you count the known legendaries and only 50 of them are fighting types if you count those legendaries. I'd say good luck with that."

Adrian said, "Check your facts, there are 51. Just look at them fight Al! They are super speedy and powerful. I don't know how some Pokemon can stand up to them."

The championship was between a huge strong-looking guy's Hariyama vs. some girl's Heracross. Heracross was shown to be superior by winning the battle with its powerful Aerial Ace. Adrian looked at the clock and noticed that he needed to leave his house soon. When he stepped outside, he took a deep breath of the outside air. The air was always so fresh in the Yasal Islands.

Adrian lived on the southern island known as Tresle Island. The environment was very grassy and there were lots of trees and bug types were everywhere. Adrian only lived about a 10 minute walk from his school. His school was a 7-story building: one story for each grade level and a base floor for other facilities. There were a few separate buildings that were dorms for students that weren't from the Yasal Islands.

Adrian walked inside and noticed immediately that the building was empty except for the desk that wasn't normally there that was by the entrance. The person at the desk asked, "Are you Adrian Zealous?" Adrian nodded and the person said, "Follow me please."

The person led him into an empty classroom with a lone computer in the middle of the room and left. Adrian sat down in the swirly chair and looked at the screen. The screen had the word 'Start' on it so Adrian clicked it. As soon as he pressed start, some sort of scanner examined him and then a question appeared on the screen. The first question was, "If there was a huge crowd headed towards a food stand that you wanted to go to, what would you do?" The choices were, A. Wait for the crowd, B. Don't bother with the stand, and C. run ahead of the crowd and risk getting trampled. Adrian went through all sorts of questions until the screen said, "Please wait for somebody to examine your results."

Adrian waited for only about 2 minutes before a young adult with a clipboard walked in. He had a small goatee and messy hair. He looked oddly like somebody that Adrian had seen before, but he couldn't place it.

The man said, "My name is Professor Willy and I am the Pokemon Professor of the Yasal Islands. I presume that you are Adrian Zealous?"

Adrian said, "That's correct!"

Willy said, "Oh good! I mixed up two students earlier today and that didn't work out well. It turns out that you are last, so you get to work with me! Won't that be fun?"

Adrian said, "I guess so..."

Willy said, "Follow me!" Adrian followed him back down to the first floor and into a restricted section of the school. Willy let him into a room with a lot of Pokeballs. There were Pokeballs organized neatly all over the room labeled with numbers. There were empty slots in all sorts of places.

Three Pokeballs were on the table in front of him. Willy said, "These were the three Pokemon that were chosen from your results."

Adrian tossed them all out at the same time. Out came a Bagon, Skiddo, and a Tyrogue. Adrian's mouth fell open at these amazing choices. He turned to Willy and asked, "Can I take them all?"

Willy laughed and said, "I'm afraid not. Breeding these Pokemon can be rather difficult. Let me walk you through what we do here. Pokemon have something called IVs that decides if a Pokemon will be better in certain areas. The Pokemon you receive here will be better than Pokemon you receive in the wild."

Adrian turned and looked at the Pokemon at hand. Bagon was flapping its arm, Skiddo was running around and Tyrogue was meditating. Adrian couldn't decide at all. Bagon would evolve into the amazing Salamence, Skiddo would be lots of fun, and Tyrogue had lots of determination. Adrian was scratching his head when Skiddo rammed into him all of a sudden. Skiddo started licking his face and running around. Adrian sat up laughing and said, "I guess that decides it, I'm taking Skiddo!"

Skiddo smiled in approval and tackled Adrian again. Adrian said, "Thanks for the Pokemon. Skiddo is awesome!"

Willy smiled and said, "It's my pleasure. Go have fun out there. May I ask what field you want to go into?"

Adrian said, "I'm going into Pokemon battling."

Willy said, "I used to battle with my Pokemon all the time. Don't tell anybody, but I was the champion at one point of a different region."

Adrian yelled, "Really? That's so cool! What happened?"

Willy said, "After I defeated the Champion, the position of Champion just didn't suit me. I had traveled with lots of Pokemon and I had lots of fun. I still have my original Pokemon on me."

Adrian asked, "Can I see them?"

Willy said, "Sure." Willy sent out a Feraligatr, Ludicolo, Arcanine, Umbreon, Dragonite, and Crobat. The Pokemon all ran up and embraced Willy in some form and he said, "That's quite enough!"

Adrian said, "You have a powerful team."

Willy said, "They were good enough to beat the Champion at least. Wow, look at the time! You had better go. It was nice meeting you."

Adrian said, "It was nice meeting you too."

Adrian and Skiddo ran out of the School down the road back towards his house in no time at all. Adrian's parents were home from work early so they could say their goodbyes. After saying his goodbyes (I'm not gonna make you listen to sappy stuff), Adrian and Skiddo ran off with his Orange backpack packed to the Pokemon Center a few miles up the road. Adrian had explored almost all of Tresle Island in the past, so he knew his way around and he knew where the Pokemon Gym was too.

He stopped for lunch at a designated spot by the road that had picnic tables and chairs. He had Pokemon food for Skiddo who happily ate it beside him. Adrian reached for his apple when noticed that it was gone. He looked around until he saw the thief. It was none other than a Tyrogue that stole it. Tyrogue was hitting it with multiple body parts to try and keep it in the air. Adrian watched Tyrogue go through all sorts of different exercises. Tyrogue got tired but it didn't give up. Adrian said, "Skiddo use Vine Whip on Tyrogue!"

Skiddo sprang into action and defeated the exhausted Tyrogue in one hit. Adrian threw a Pokeball at Tyrogue. It shook once... then twice... then thrice... Tyrogue was caught!

Adrian said to Skiddo, "That was an awesome Vine Whip!" Skiddo responded by using Tackle happily on him. Adrian scooped up the Pokeball and walked back to the table. He cleaned up from his meal and started walking to the Pokemon Center. It only took him an hour and 1/2 to make it there at a slow pace. He healed Skiddo and Tyrogue and ran out of the Pokemon Center. As soon as he ran out, he collided directly with another boy about his age. The other boy had spiky black hair and he looked like he meant business.

The other boy asked, "Why were you running? You can get places fast without running you know."

Adrian said, "Sorry. My name's Adrian and I just got my Pokemon today."

The boy said, "Really? Me too. Want to have a battle?"

Adrian said, "That would be great. Do you have two Pokemon yet?"

The boy said, "Three actually. A two on two battle sounds great. My name is Marc."

Some passing kid volunteered to be their referee. Adrian's classmates were flocking to the Pokemon Center so a crowd started to gather for their battle.

Adrian said, "Skiddo, want to have another battle? We're totally gonna win!" Skiddo nodded and yelled, "Skidd Skidd Skiddo!"

Marc said, "A Skiddo huh? You aren't ready for this Pokemon then. Sneasel, suit up!"

Sneasel stood with its arms crossed facing Skiddo.

Adrian said, "Skiddo use Rollout!"

Skiddo rushed towards Sneasel and Marc said, "Sneasel use Ice Punch!"

Skiddo got knocked out in one hit without Sneasel getting damaged at all by Rollout.

Adrian recalled Skiddo and sent out Tyrogue. Adrian said, "Tyrogue use Mach Punch!"

Sneasel and Marc didn't react in time to Mach Punch and Sneasel was also taken down in one hit.

Marc said, "That's some impressive speed, I must say. Suit up Shinx!"

Marc said, "Shinx use Thunderbolt!" Adrian said, "Tyrogue dodge it!" Tyrogue did a back flip and landed on his feet to avoid Thunderbolt.

Adrian said, "Respond with Mach Punch!" Tyrogue's Mach Punch was stopped short by Shinx's Bite. Marc said, "Awesome move! Finish this off with Thunderbolt!"

Tyrogue was defeated as well and the assembled audience clapped. Marc said, "You were too overconfident. If you lose your overconfidence and just have confidence you'll be better off. See you around." Marc recalled Shinx and walked away.

Adrian ran into the Pokemon Center and healed Skiddo and Tyrogue. He sent them out and said, "I'm sorry, it's my fault you lost. I'm just no good. Marc probably isn't that good."

A girl walked up to Adrian and said, "I thought you were fantastic! The other guy was really good too."

Adrian turned and looked at the girl. He never forgot what he saw at that moment.

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**I love cliffhangers. I hope you guys enjoyed the real part one to my fanfiction. Adrian's Skiddo is something I'm going to have a lot of fun with. I'm also glad that I didn't make Marc a stereotypical jerkish rival. I should have the next part up tomorrow or next week.**


	3. People and Pokemon Alike

**I heard that I went just a little too fast on the previous chapter so I'll try and extend this chapter with some more details and such. I was in a really big hurry and something came up so I haven't been able to post for like a month so I hope you enjoy this part.**

**Shoutouts to Philsoph, TheGreatPumpkaboo, and HawkWizard87 for reviewing.**

Adrian turned and expected to see a girl next to him, but instead he saw the huge looming eyes of a Bagon. Upon seeing the Bagon, Adrian was so shocked that he fell on top of Skiddo who squealed and used Vine Whip on the nearest Pokemon which happened to be a Hippopotas. Pretty soon the whole Pokemon Center was filled with chaos.

Adrian crawled underneath all of the chairs and tables and the Pokemon moves that were being thrown everywhere until he got into Nurse Joy's back room. Sitting by him he found another teenager that was about his age. They had their backs to the counter and were looking at the main lobby through the glass window until she turned and looked at him.

Adrian always claimed from that day on that when he saw her, it was love at first sight. She wasn't looking at him when he got his first look. He could see her beautiful dark brown hair, Her dark blue winter hat, her silver shirt, and her mid-thigh dark blue shorts. She wore a pair of plain dark shoes. The most standing out feature was the glistening golden watch on her left wrist.

Adrian couldn't suppress a gasp when she turned and looked at him. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue and she was smiling slightly at the chaos that was happening.

Before he had the chance to say anything she asked, "Isn't it funny that there is a huge fight going on in there between everybody else while the people the caused it are hiding from it?"

"Was that Bagon yours?" he asked.

She said, "Yeah. My Bagon has anger issues and it likes to release itself from its Pokeball on its own."

Adrian said, "Well my name is Adrian Zealous. What's your name?"

She responded as if she had said it hundreds of times, "My name is Cora Bookington from the Sinnoh Region. I moved here a few years ago to go to school."

Adrian said, "I was actually born in Johto. That's kind of cool."

She said, "Well it was nice getting to know you, so we had better stop the fight that is happening."

After they walked out of the back room, they heard the deafening sound that the combat of people and Pokemon alike were creating. There was some crazy person typing frantically on their computer and whispering to themselves about the whole scene. Adrian caught the words _'The trainers in the Pokemon Center show off their true skills in a battle of Pokemon, wits, and chairs'._

Cora's Bagon emerged from its Pokeball and glanced around the room before letting out a Ember in a middle that ceased all of the fighting. Skiddo stood proudly by Bagon as if it was involved in stopping the conflict.

The Hippopotas that had been hadn't stopped fighting and it ran out of the Pokemon Center taking the door with it with surprising speed. A very confused young trainer ran after it and couldn't seem to keep up.

The girl with the laptop quickly put away her laptop and ran out of the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy returned and saw the mess that everybody made. She asked, "What in the h*** happened here? Do you think I'm a f***** b**** that is supposed to f****** clean up all of your s***? That's some Bull****!" (She is quite the swearer.)

Everybody quickly cleaned up to avoid getting personally insulted and attacked by the monster that Nurse Joy became when angry. Adrian joined some of the people who were healing their Pokemon. Nurse Joy gave them all the death stare before they left the Center. After healing his Pokemon, he asked Cora, "Would you like to have a Pokemon battle with me?"

"Sure." She said, "I haven't had the chance to battle with Bagon yet so this will be a great chance to start my career as a trainer!"

They walked out to the dirt battlefield behind the Pokemon Center to find that two wild Ralts were Growling at each tensions seemed to be rising between the two Ralts except for the fact that the only move that the Ralts knew was Growl.

Cora said, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want a Gardevoir!"

Adrian took a course of action and said, "Skiddo use Tackle on the Male Ralts!"

Skiddo used Tackle and followed up with a Vine Whip on the unsuspecting Ralts. Adrian threw a Pokeball at it. It shook once... then twice... then thrice... it was caught!

"That makes three Pokemon in one day!" yelled Adrian so that everybody in the region could hear him.

Cora said, "Now it's my turn. Bagon use Hydro Pump!"

Bagon's Hydro Pump sent the Ralts rebounding off the a nearby tree and back straight towards Bagon as Bagon copied Skiddo and followed up with Bite.

Ralts was pretty beat up and couldn't do much else so Cora threw a Pokeball. It shook once... then twice... then thrice... it was caught!

Cora tried hugging Bagon in celebration, but Bagon ran away. Instead, she hugged Adrian's Skiddo.

She scooped up Skiddo only to discover that Skiddos were really fat and that they weighed just about 70 pounds.

She managed to pick up Skiddo and ask, "Can I come with you? I mean, Skiddo is really cute and I don't know where to find a wild Skiddo so I'll just borrow yours."

Adrian really thought that Cora coming along would be amazing. He thought she was one of the best-looking girls he had ever seen. She might've only been 5'3 and he was about 5'7, so neither of them were too tall.

Adrian instantly answered (maybe a little too fast), "Sure, that would be awesome."

She said, "That's amazing. Come on Skiddo let's go!"

Adrian and Bagon just kind of stared at her and he said, "She definitely has a weird side."

Bagon nodded in agreement and the two of them followed her into the Pokemon Center. After healing the Ralts, Adrian asked, "So what about that battle?"

Cora said, "Maybe some other time. If we are going to be traveling together, then we will have the opportunity to battle each other loads of times. Am I right?"

Adrian said, "I guess so..." Adrian had a bad start to his career after losing to Marc earlier that day.

They decided to eat an early dinner at the Pokemon Center before setting out for the next island that evening instead of staying in the crowded Pokemon Center.

After eating (I don't know what they eat in the Pokemon World. In the anime sometimes that had soup. Do they eat fried Combusken or what?) they headed out for the next island which contained the first gym that most trainers challenged. The sun was starting to set, so they still had some light to travel by.

Cora asked him along the way, "What type of gym is coming up?"

Adrian said, "Well there are 12 gyms in the Yasal Islands and you only need to beat 8 of them to gain access into the Yasal Tournament which happens every six months. I believe the first one is a water type gym."

That night, they set up camp in a deserted campsite that looked like it had been used the previous night. Since they had already eaten, they set up their tents. Adrian's tent that he had brought was orange and Cora's was dark blue.

After saying good night, Adrian had quite a few thoughts racing through his head.

Some included:

_What if she likes me?_

_What if she doesn't like me?  
><em>

_What if she's here only for Skiddo?_

_What if she's only doing this on a bet?_

_What if this is a huge prank?_

_What if she ditches me in the morning?_

_What if Skiddo knows Attract and used it on her?_

_What if she is having an affair with Marc?_

_What if she is a prostitute?_

_What if she was lesbian?_

Adrian stopped thinking about it and decided not to dwell on it too much longer or he would definitely get stressed out further.

Meanwhile in the other tent, Cora was having similar thoughts.

_What if he doesn't like my personality?_

_Or even worse what if he doesn't like my cooking?_

_Does he want to steal my Pokemon?_

_Is he a rapist?_

_Is he only doing this to be kind?_

_What if he's gay?_

_What if he thinks I'm ugly?_

_How would he react if I told him that I had a crush on him?_

_What if Bagon ruins it all for me?_

Cora had to stop dwelling on this too and she went to sleep as well.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-§_-_-_-_-_

The next morning, she found that Adrian had already made breakfast and was running around playing with his much faster Skiddo. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing how happy they were. She noted that he hadn't noticed her yet, so she snuck up to them and grabbed Adrian right beneath the ribcage and saw him jump about ten feet in the air before landing face first. She started giggling really hard until she saw Adrian's facial expression. Adrian looked pretty pissed so she started running. Adrian started running after her but Skiddo tackled her first.

Adrian said, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

She said, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it. You weren't paying any attention and... well... I thought it would be really funny to scare you."

Adrian asked, "What if I did that to you? Would you be scared?"

She responded, "I probably would be due to the fact that some person grabbed me near my waist. You don't want me to elaborate."

After she ate breakfast, they took down their camps and continued on towards the next island. After examining the map for a minute, Adrian said, "I think the name of the next island is Cape Island."

Cora said, "It most certainly is. I've heard that the gym leader there is amazing and beats most trainers on their first tries."

Adrian said, "Psshh. I'll always accept a challenge even though I haven't won a battle yet. Speaking of gyms, according to my guide you need three Pokemon to battle Ford."

Cora asked, "I do? That kind of sucks. I guess I need to find another Pokemon today."

Almost on cue, a Cherubi stumbled out of the trees and walked straight into Skiddo. Skiddo was scared instantly and used Rollout and sent Cherubi into a nearby tree.

Cora ran and caught the Cherubi in a diving catch before landing very hard on her back. She dusted the grass off of herself. She then took out a Pokeball and simply caught the Cherubi inside it.

Adrian said, "Hey you can't do that! Skiddo defeated the Cherubi!"

Cora asked, "What were you planning on doing with two grass types? There are already so many Pokemon that are good against grass types out there."

Adrian said, "Well... I guess not. Consider it a gift."

They stopped talking and they heard a somehow familiar whisper in a nearby tree. Adrian looked up and he found the same girl that was in the Pokemon Center the previous day sitting up in the tree on her laptop examining something further down in the woods.

Before Adrian could say anything, Cora was on the move. She climbed up the tree (and he got a good look at her legs) with great speed and silence. She then jabbed the girl underneath the ribcage just like she had done to Adrian the previous day.

The other girl jumped about ten feet in the air and her laptop came crashing down and was caught by a Swellow at the last second. She asked, "What do you think you're doing?" The girl was almost Adrian's height if not taller. She had lighter brown hair than Cora and had large brown eyes. Her hair fell straight down her back and she wore a maroon shirt with black dress pants as if she was going to work. Her shoes were very old and worn out. She was good-looking, but she wasn't really Adrian's type.

Cora asked, "Were you writing about us?"

The other girl said, "Actually I wasn't. I was writing about this group of Cherubi over there. You see, I study Pokemon and their natural habitats. I work for the government here. My name is Gloria. What are your names?"

Cora said, "Well I'm Cora and that guy over there wrestling the Skiddo is Adrian."

Gloria asked, "Am I interrupting a date? I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

Cora said, "Adrian isn't my boyfriend!" She was reddening by the second from embarrassment.

Gloria said, "You seem to have a crush on him. Trust me, I won't tell him. But girl... you need to be able to hide that secret unless you just want to be open about it."

Adrian came over and asked Gloria, "Who in the world are you? And Cora, why are you so red?"

She said, "I'm Gloria and I'm a Pokemon Researcher that studies Pokemon and why they live in the habitats they do."

Adrian said, "Cora and I are both taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge."

Gloria said, "I only have one Pokemon and becoming a full time trainer never really seemed the best option for me. I have done a fair amount of cooking in my..."

She was interrupted when Cora said, "That's it! You're coming!"

Adrian said, "I guess you're coming with us then."

Gloria said, "Sure thing. I traveled around last year with another scientist, but he got promoted and he left me all alone to travel by myself. Trust me, I am no creeper and I am a pretty normal person."

Gloria went along with them on their way to Cape Island. They soon discovered that Gloria was very mature and that she had a lot of knowledge in terms of cooking. She wasn't just the average person. She had received personal training from Siebold of the Elite Four from the Kalos Region. She seemed to be very mature considering she was only 15 years old.

That evening as the set up camp, Adrian decided to have his first training session with Cora. They had three battles. Ralts vs. Ralts, Skiddo vs. Cherubi, and Tyrogue vs. Bagon. The battle between the Ralts was a tie and it resulted with both Ralts learning Shock Wave which would be very important for the upcoming gym. Skiddo defeated Cherubi easily with the combination of Tackle and Rollout. Bagon defeated Tyrogue with a powerful Dragon Rush and Hydro Pump combination. The final score was 1-1-1 each, so they tied.

Afterwards, Adrian talked to Tyrogue, "I know you haven't won yet. In fact you lost twice. I know you can help me with my gym battle. What do you say?"

Tyrogue didn't simply believe in giving up. Tyrogue ran off on its own to go do personal training.

That evening Gloria told them about her past. She was born and raised in the Yasal Islands and found Swellow as a little girl. She found Swellow as an injured little Taillow that had been plucked from the sky by some Magnemite and Magneton. She nursed Taillow back to health and when she went to release it back into the wild, Taillow followed her around until she got her Trainer Card and she finally caught it. It had evolved into Swellow immediately after she caught it. Swellow wasn't really a battling Pokemon and it fit her well because when she needed to get to places in a hurry, Swellow was always there to take her.

Adrian heard a little bit more about Cora's backstory. Cora was born in Sinnoh and was raised in Snowpoint City when her Father was offered a job in the Yasal Islands by the had attended the school, but she felt a little awkward and never made any real friends because all of the other students already knew each other and they didn't really see her in the big picture. She told Adrian how she remembered him when he won the school trivia contest. She had made it to the semi-finals and had lost the person that Adrian had defeated in the Finals.

Adrian told them about his family and how he had grown up in the Johto Region and had moved to the Yasal Islands at the age of 7. Adrian's parents both also worked for the government through the shop that they owned: a Pokemon Amie Club.

That night as he went to bed, Adrian had a similar list of thoughts on his mind like he did the previous night. He was still having doubts about Cora. This was the stage in a boy's thought process when the dreaming began to happen. He thought about how awesome Cora was and how nice she was to Skiddo. He tried to imagine himself in the place of Skiddo, but he just couldn't.

Cora had a hard time falling asleep that night if not a harder time falling asleep than Adrian. Her mind had been racing almost all day and she was really starting to panic about if Adrian like her or not. He hadn't really been showing any body language yet and she was panicking. She wondered why she was panicking so much over some guy she had just met. Besides, they had just met the previous day.

Both of them sighed one last time before finally going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That should be it for this edition of The Champion of the Yasal Islands. Just in case you were wondering, Willy the Professor is based off of one of my past playthroughs as are the Champion and some of the Elite Four members.<strong>

**I'll try and post a new Chapter ASAP. Thanks again the those that Favorite, Followed, and Reviewed.**


End file.
